Wolfie
by juliemaggie
Summary: About a girl, her Wolfie and her family. Little Vanessa doesn't know what's going on around her.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p>I lie in bed with my Wolfie.<p>

My Wolfie has always protected me at night, always laying beside me and letting me rest my head on his arm or curling around me.

My father always called me his pup, so I always call Wolfie mine. I don't remember my father much in those times, but I remember he loved mum a lot before he left for another woman. It's sad that I don't remember him then, or how happy mum was then. But I've tried to always be daddy's little pup.

I do know my father, but he doesn't call me his pup anymore. He has two sons who are his pup, though they are babies and I'm older than them by eight years, he favours them much more than me. It's okay though, because his new wife is kind to me and mum, even if mum says mean things about her.

The rest of the time, when I don't have my dad, I have my Wolfie. He's much better than my dad and has much better hugs. He'salways warm and happy to see me. Much happier than father.

Wolfie yawns in my ear and gets up, probably to eat. Wolfie is always eating. Mum doesn't mind feeding him since I'd not old enough to.

Today I have to go see my father and his wife. Leah is nice, but not as nice as my aunts. My aunts look after me when mum is ill, Leah never looks after me.

I get out of bed and follow Wolfie in my pajamas. I eat a bowl of cereal while he gets his own food. Once I'm finished, I wash up and tidy up before getting dressed and waking mum for work. She works three days a week, which is the days I go to father's. I don't really like those days, because other days she takes me to the park and plays with me and sometimes my aunts come too!

Mum gets dressed and gives me a hug as we hear father honk the horn of his car outside. Wolfie and I go out and sit in the back seats. "Hey Nessie." My annoying cousin says. He's six months older than me and allowed to sit in the front. We're not really related, he's Leah's nephew.

"Hey Sammy." I say cheerlessly. The day was always brighter without him.

"Vanessa." Father warned and I growled below my breath. Why couldn't dad ever call me his pup anymore? "You're both going to Billy's for the day with the twins since Leah wants to redecorate." Father told us as we started down the dirt road to Billy's house. "Rachel and Rebecca are over to help with dinner. _Be thankful._" Father growled at the end.

I saw Leah with the twins and my aunts, obviously not feeling keen on taking the two brats. The twins were horrible, while I was always on my best behaviour. Why dad called them his pups, and never addressed me that way still didn't make sense to me.

I got out the door, followed by Wolfie and Sammy. Sammy was named after the Alpha of the Uley pack. Sam Uley died from a vampire attack and left his two sons and pregnant imprintee, Emily. After the birth of her daughter, Emily died because of the imprint bond. Mum said it was the imprint bond that made father leave us, but I never believed it.

Sammy pinched my arm and Wolfie growled. I could stop my smirk and Wolfie batted Sammy.

Rebecca hugged me and Sammy, keeping me close to her hip as she let go of Sammy. Rebecca was my favourite aunt of many because she always let me eat sweets!

Rachel shot a short glare to Rebecca as she took the devil twins from Leah. Father hugged Leah and kissed her. I wrinked my nose, why would anyone want to kiss her? Wolfie growled in agreement and went inside Billy's house.

Once father and Leah were gone, Rachel put the twins in a penned off area in the house where we wouldn't hear them. None of us liked the twins, not even Sammy!

Billy had his friend, Charlie, over and they were going to go fishing while we went to First beach. They were going to take the twins to Sue since she was the only one who could ever get them to shut up.

Speaking of which, the two terrors were now screaming their heads off. I know they said that two years olds were the worst, but I was beginning to think that these one year old's couldn't get any worse!

Wolfie went in and after a lot of growling noises, they shut up for a while.

Rebecca fed Wolfie, Sammy and I while Rachel helped with the fishing stuff. I ate all my food expect the carrots, I hated cooked carrots.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at me, went into the kitchen, and came back with a small green bowl of carrot stick for me. I love raw carrot!

Billy and Charlie set off with the twins, but not before Charlie gave me an odd, sad look. He's always looked at me like that, like he's wanted to tell me something. After a while I got used to it and stopped asking Rebecca what it meant.

"Nessie!" Rachel called from the back of the house. "Lets go!" I grinned and ran out with Wolfie just behind me. I tried to look in the big basket that Rachel carried, but she evntually placed it on her head like I'd seen in the disney filmed with the women who looked like me in.

Oh yeah, you don't really know much about me! My name's Vanessa Swan, I'm nine years old and the daughter of Bella Swan. I never had my father's name since they agreed they would keep my mother's since it was much prettier.

I'm the daughter of Paul Lahote, the new Alpha of the Uley pack, and I'm destined to be a wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think of chapter 2! Who do you think Wolfie is? I'll tell next chapter if no one guesses right! ;)**

**My computer deleted the first draft and my phone deleted the second draft of this chapter, so this took longer. Sorry. **

* * *

><p>I call. Wolfie comes running through the trees and I run to catch him. We turn at the same time. We race towards First beach from the tree line.<p>

Wolfie beats me easily, sitting down next to Rachel before I even get there.

Sammy laughs at my attempts to catch my breath. Wolfie growls and whacks him again. I smirk again.

"That hurts. Vanessa!" Sammy whined to me. I shook my head with a smile.

I hummed my favourite song (Anywhere by Evanescence) while trying to see into the basket Rachel had.

Rachel tutted and put it to the other side of her.

Crossing my arms, I sat between Wolfie and Sammy since Sammy still looked scared.

Sammy actually was starting to look ill. I looked at Rachel and saw she and Rebecca were both looking worriedly at Sammy.

"Sammy, are you feeling okay? Do you need to go to the woods?" Sammy shook his head, but he still looked ill.

A sandy coloured wolf comes from the trees and nudges Sammy, whimpering like Wolfie does when I'm ill. Wolfie growls at the wolf and moves further away.

Wolfie growled at Uncle Seth, but the wolf payed him no mind.

Wolfie and I moved over so Uncle Seth could comfort Sammy more. Sammy really didn't look well. Now I think about it, he hadn't been as mean as usual today...

Rachel and Rebecca smile at the sandy wolf and led Wolfie and I further down the beach.

I know uncle Seth'll take care of his pup very well. Much better than my dad who doesn't even check on me when I'm ill. He just takes the devil twins and Leah to the hospital. Sometimes I think he worries about them too much. It's not like he imprinted on her or anything.

I don't believe he imprinted. Uncle Embry doesn't either. Not much of the rest of the pack talk to me because I'm daddy's "offspring". What does that even mean?

Rachel sets the blanket and basket down and opens the basket. Rebecca sits on the blanket and hands me a sweet from nowhere. Yay!

While chewing on the caramel inside the sweet, I look at the necklace Rachel was taking out the basket.

"Now Vanessa, as you know, the legends are true and you and Sammy will soon reach phasing age." Rachel started.

A few years ago, the Black pack joined with the Cullen Coven and got rid of the vampire kings. I don't know why they helped the Cullen Coven, but it resulted in the Coven getting loads more vampires and it stinks all over Forks, even on the border! Even mum can smell it sometimes, that's why we haven't moved out of daddy's old house.

The Black pack take care of Forks mostly, while Uley pack takes care of LaPush. Both packs live in LaPush though, the Black pack must have to wash a lot in the river to get rid of the stench. But because of all the vampires in Forks, us wolf pups are phasing much earlier, around twleve, and know from birth the legends and that they are actually real. The treaty still stands, and all the new vampires where kept under close watch and they went through the transition from human drinkers to animal.

Phasing early is actually pretty cool, but Sammy and I sometimes get picked on for getting put in the class above our age group because we were too smart.

Well, Sammy is. Sammy always says that I only moved because I'm the tallest in both year groups... He says I have a brain of a two year old.

"Since you and Sammy are nearing the phasing age, and there are more vampires in Forks," Rebecca continued. What more vampires? "You are to be given the tribe necklace instead of the tattoo."

Rachel tied the necklace around my neck. It nearly went down to my belly button! "Why is it so big?" I asked aloud.

Rebecca chuckled. "So you'll still have it on as a wolf, silly girl!"

Oh.

Female wolves are becoming much more common, especially those born from the members of the Uley pack. Probably because we see the vampires as enemies still, as Embry says.

I run my finger over the twisted material that makes up the tribal mark. Daddy had one on his arm and the rest of the packs too. I never asked why. Wolf thing I guess.

"Sammy would have been given his bracelet, but the males are becoming badly effected by the new vampires. Kim and Jared's son nearly phased lat night and he's only a year older than you."

I feel nervous. The wolf packs are growing bigger and it's certain that I'll be a wolf soon.

What if Daddy doesn't accept me into the pack?


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think! I should have made the identity of Wolfie easier! :D**

**I'm following SM's dates, so this story starts in 2019 to anyone who was wondering about my set out. **

**I'm not a fan of teenage pregnancy (though there will be some in this story), so it's set that far in future for a reason. **

**Anyway, sorry for babbling! Wolfie's info/life story is at the bottom! **

* * *

><p>Father picks Wolfie and I up an hour or so after Sammy went home with Uncle Seth. I don't want to go, Rebecca and Rachel were much nicer than Leah, Father and the devil twins, or D.T. I can call them that if I want since their names were Damien and Tyler.<p>

Father went to Sue's to get the twins first, then got Wolfie and I. Devils before pup as usual. I silently sigh in the back seat and Wolfie gives me a hug. That's a good thing I guess, that he understands.

When we get to Father's house, it doesn't smell like wet paint and nothing has been moved. There is a horrible smell though - actually, dad stinks! Has he been to the dump without me?

Leah takes the twins and goes off to feed them. She smells the worst.

I wonder what they were doing while watching football with Wolfie. Or is it soccer? I'm never sure. Mum was born and raised in England while her mother was in college and university, so she brought me up like that too. It doesn't make much sense to me. Why can't everything have the same name?

Wolfie growls as a player dives and I roll my eyes. He loves football too much, and hates cheaters.

The other player gets a yellow card and the game goes on.

Father comes in and changes it to American football, sinking into his armchair. Leah comes in and sits on his lap. They think I don't notice his hand on his hip. How can someone touch Leah like that?

"What time your mother finishing today?" Father asks. He sounds so careless.

"Seven." I answer immediately. Like a good girl.

It's just six now, so father'll probably take me home once the game is finished.

Father gets a can of something from somewhere and drinks a lot from it. He looks at me and tips his head back to tell me to go.

I stand and walk out with Wolfie on my heels. I grab the large piece of wood and sharp knife as I go. I feel it pierce my skin in the same place as always, but I'm used to it by now.

I sit on the back porch and chip out bits of wood.

Father always has me practise the wood carving. His father made him do it until he died, so Father makes me do it. I'm much better at wood carving than him. But he still doesn't call me his pup.

Wolfie has a bandage, so I guess the cut it worse than I thought. There's a long, but not very deep, cut across my hand. Father probably smelt the blood...

I take the bandage and tie it the way Rebecca taught me. I then continue the wood carving. I'm only good at doing big ones, not the tiny ones like Billy can do.

This one if a wolf head, so far I've got the nose well shaped and detailed. I can't quite get the eye part right though. I think I keep making it too close to the mouth.

I work more on the neck for half an hour then head back inside, hearing the devil twins screaming for food. Father smells worse than before, but I still don't question it.

"I'll take you home." Father mumbled and grabs his keys. I put the unfinished wolf head back in its place and place the knife down carefully.

Father notices the bandage and pokes it. I wince as he hits the cut. He raises a brow. "Hasn't it healed?" When I shake my head, he turns and opens the front door.

Wolfie and I follow and go in the back. There's a weak howl in the distance and Father's head snaps up.

Father grumbles something under his breath and climbs back out. He changes to wolf quickly while I look at Wolfie. He just shrugs, raising his hands like on cop shows.

Father comes back after near ten minutes and rubs his face once his seated. "Sammy phased." He told me and shook his head.

Sammy...

Phased?

But... But he was fine earlier. He wasn't as angry as usual. He was just ill coming down with a fever.

Father's lying, right?

He has to be. Sammy couldn't change this quickly. Right?

I don't know anymore.

"You might be close, Vanessa. Along with your cousins." Father had an odd expression. "Your mother told you what to do if you start getting too angry, right?" I nod in reply and play with my fingers.

I already looked too old for my age. I'm already starting to get WAY too smart for my age. Does this mean the end of my childhood is near?

Does this mean Sammy's childhood has... ended?

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfie was born in 2007 to Jacob and his imprint Lizzie (the girl Jacob met on the beach in BD). Lizzie was unknowingly part of the tribe through blood, and, though her connection to the tribe was weak, she phased - while pregnant - in 2007 because of vampire activity. The change resulted in her going into labour and giving birth to a cute little wolf pup - Wolfie! <strong>

**When Wolfie was three years old, Vanessa was born and when he imprinted on her, he phased human for the first time. He preferred his wolf form though, and since he just looked like a large dog with massive pups, he was allowed out in public. **

**Now, he only phases human to eat or talk to Vanessa. Most of time though, he stays as a "family pet". He does want to go to school, so he doesn't!**

**So, is Vanessa over reacting? Is Paul telling the truth about Sammy? Thoughts? :)**

**See you next week! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**RL's annoying right now, apologies for lateness!**

**Do you like who Wolfie is or not?**

* * *

><p>Wolfie POV<p>

I rest my head on Nessie's lap while waiting to get home. Ignoring the pack is pretty easy, but now with Sammy in my head, it is a lot noisier.

Yawning sometimes helps though, which I now do. I sit up and scratch my ear awkwardly. It is awkward just being a wolf pup in general. Growing up a wolf, I didn't much act like a human or anything. Well, more think. I didn't know about keeping your stuff hidden.

It is cool though how I can hide my thoughts from the rest of the pack. Being the son of the alpha and knowing more secrets to being a wolf. I read the old stories in my wolf body, and realised there was a secret code. It told of different stories, ones they wanted to keep secret. There was even one saying about a woman raped by a cold one and drinking blood. It said she was stoned alive, but her child survived and had to be burnt alive.

Yeah, the stories are sometimes more implicit and to the point than you'd think.

Paul dropped us off and drove away once Vanessa shut the car door. I still hate him for what he did to Bella, actually my whole pack does. Especially my papa. My papa and Bella were best friends growing up and she knew about the legends way before she started dating Paul.

I trot inside and listen. I knew Bella wouldn't be home yet, she works a lot of hours on the days she works.

Vanessa gets to work on getting herself some food while I watch.

She sits to eat and finishes quicker than a hoover.

I yawn again and shake my head, morphing smoothly into human while trotting upstairs. Yeah, I can run naked upstairs on my hands and feet, Nessie can do it too!

Pulling on cut-off jeans over my boxers, I jog downstairs and stretch, hearing bones crack and don't like it. Ugh, being human's too weird.

It'a almost as weird as being three years older than your imprint, and looking half a decade, at least, older than her. Or having the name 'Wolfie'. Whatever.

I guess just my whole life is messed up. Being born a shape shifting wolf, only knowing I could turn human after three years being a wolf an one year being a refusal sized wolf. Then finding out your true love was an ugly newborn baby. Nessie is much cuter now, but I cant see how you could call any newborn baby cute unless you are directly related. Or just a girl... Who knows? I just now she did not look pretty covered in blood and pretty much bald...

And then my life just gets weirder as my paws suddenly become to size of my head! Then again, looking at my dad, I can see why my paws are so big and why I'll be a giant when fully grown.

The awkward thing about my life is, I'm Wolfie, son of Jacob Black the Alpha of the Black pack. And Nessie is, Vanessa, daughter of Paul the soon-to-be alpha of the Uley pack, imprint to me and has the responsibility of birthing a new pack. We're meant to join the packs finally, but it'll be Nessie who decides whether we'll be lap dogs to vampures, or rise above them and finally destroy our enemy. Our future lies in the hands of a nine year old...

_Our elders are such great thinkers! _I think sarcastically.

"What's that, Wolfie?" Nessie asks, now wearing a blue and pink dress and done some twist thing with her hair.

"Just thinking aloud." I lie smoothly. I have a habit of speaking my thoughts so the pack don't hear my mind, I just continue it in human form. Little awkward at family parties when you say how bad the elders smell...


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Sorry again for how long this has taken! I hate writers block.**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I cried into my hands as my boss walked away.

Fired? Again?

I must have done someone wrong in a past life, because my life has been bad since I was seventeen.

It got better at some bits, like the birth of my treasure - my daughter, Nessie. But, since the loss of Paul only a few years ago, my life has been worse. Now, I'm a twenty nine year old, single mother, without a job.

I remember... I remember when I was younger, my future was so clear. I was to marry my love, Paul. Work and live with my wolf and look after kids if they came. I'd decided when I was only twelve that I was a stay at home mum. I'd known, even at that age, that I would have a long, strong and steady relationship before I had a child.

I took precautions, I denied Paul unprotected sex until we were above twenty. I made sure Paul was trustworthy. I made sure he didn't hide things from me, and that he couldn't. I made sure he knew what I wanted and needed, and that he was a good man.

Now look at me. I've broken all my promises, I might as well curl up and die. No one cares about me anyone - unless you count the pack. But that's only out of a promise. I'm best friends with Alpha Jacob. I ran with his pack before I met Paul. Then, it was Sam's pack who looked after me. After he betrayed me with HER, she was kicked from Jacob's pack and I was welcomed. It was amazing how compassionate my old friends were. I'd abandoned them, in a blink of an eye, and they'd accepted me back in less time.

I don't deserve friends like them.

Then there's Nessie. She's such a beautiful girl. She has a skin tone perfectly between Paul's and my own. It doesn't serve as a reminder. Her eyes are my colour - chocolate brown - not 'muddy' brown, as I once described Paul's. She has beautiful hair that is just darker than mine, and it falls in soft curls like my father's. I don't deserve her. She's too beautiful.

Sometimes, I think about giving her to Jake and Wolfie, for her to be brought up by them. She wouldn't come from a broken home, she'd have a loving family. I'd planned it all out once. I would drop her off, then drive and just keep going. Stop to fill up gas whenever I could, then get going again. I hadn't planned what I'd then do, because I didn't know where I'd end up. But I knew I would find a good job somewhere and live there. I'd send emails to Jake and request pictures of Nessie.

But I could never do it...

Then there's my parents... Charlie didn't approve of Paul. He wanted me to marry Jake, and didn't see why not. He actually said 'They have the same skin, same hair, same eyes, same accent, what's the difference?' It was then that I packed up and left. I moved in with Paul, and haven't talked to my father since. It was after I married Paul that I lost contact with my mother.

Phil had dumped her after she got drunk and had sex with another man. It wasn't just one time, which was what pissed him off most and threw off their engagement. They were meant to marry the next spring...

When she heard I'd married without telling her (it was a quiet wedding, just me, Paul, Jacob, Sam, Billy and Angela, my school friend). She flew to Forks and demanded I go back to Phoenix with her. She said that it was where I belonged. I got angry at her for trying to rule my life, and kicked her out my life for good.

I don't regret kicking my parents from my life, but I wish I was able to tell Nessie who her grandfather was and take her to his house. She only has Billy and Jacob as father and grandfather figures. I know Paul is always fucking HER whenever he looks after Nessie. Or doing something similar. I know because she always tells me how much they stink sometimes. I hate those two for that, and the court saying he has to see her so many days a week. Anyway, because of that I don't see him as a great father figure. As a friend, I'm disappointed in him. He has three children and he still acts like he's eighteen. If he hadn't left me for HER, I'd feel sorry for her. I would feel sorry for the twins too, if they weren't bastards born of HER.

Do I make it to obvious that I hate HER?

I sighed and picked my head up. I know my boss didn't want to fire me, but business has been bad and his had to let go of a lot of staff.

I go out to my car and just about to shut the door when I see Seth coming out of nowhere. I smiled as I got back out.

"What's up Seth?"

"Sammy phased."

My smile faded.


End file.
